This invention relates to a photo and pressure sensitive recording medium suitable for recording an image thereon.
In the prior arts, such photo and pressure sensitive medium as being coated with microcapsules enveloping chromogenic materials and photosensitive resins have been proposed as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,399,209 and 4,440,846.
With these medium, in order to use for copying an image of the manuscript, a latent image thereof is formed on the medium by utilizing a light scanning on and reflected from the manuscript by hardening or softening microcapsules, then microcapsules having relatively low hardness are ruptured by pressing the medium by pressing rollers for streaming out the chromogenic material from ruptured microcapsules so as to be contact with the color developing agent for colorizing the latent image. With these prior medium, starch particles having large diameter than that of microcapsules are distributed among the microcapsules so as to prevent the unintentional rupturing of the microcapsules by, for instance, pressing them with the fingers during handling thereof. With the existence of these large starch particles, however, high pressure is required to develope the image exposed on the medium so that it becomes difficult to use a compact and small pressing roller unit therefor.